galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrannus (Planet)
Cyrannus is the homeplanet of the Cyrannatar, and capital of the United Cyrannatarian Republic. History Cyrannus has been a beautiful planet, with sprawling mountains and lakesides, but as the Republic was formed, Cyrannus mostly turned into a world dominated by large cities, although some smaller cities in the countryside still exist. Cyrannus has been attacked only once, by the Bloodhunters. Their attack destroyed almost all of the Hyarn Province. The following attack leaves Cyrannus uninhabitable. Composition The atmosphere is 75% Methane, 5% Oxygen, 20% Hydrogen, with Iron, Tin, and Titanium being all very common resources. Cities And Provinces There are many cities in many provinces. The biggest city is in the biggest province, as such, Hyarn is in the Hyarn Province. Hyarn is also the capital city, and houses most, if not all government officials. Here are a list of all provinces: Hyarn (Capital Province, In What Used To Be Grasslands) Youanga (Small Province In The Wetlands) Bandaru (Small Province Overlooking The Farlak Canyons) Farlak (Medium Sized Province Covering Most If Not All Of The Farlak Canyons) Ne'emonai (Large Province Containing Most If Not All Living Space, In What Used To Be A Small Sea) Relrai (Large Province Containing All Industrial Production, In What Used To Be A Desert) He'an (Small Province Containing The Last Water Sources On The Planet. Is A Government Protected Province) Important Buildings Landing Pad Station: A large tower where all ships coming to Cyrannus land. Project CAITRADAD-PAF: /=CLASSIFIED=\ Senate Building: Houses The Senate Republic Executive Building: Houses The Republic's Executives City Municipal Authorities Building: Houses Law Enforcement Of The Planet Republic Palace: Residence Of The Head Of State And Government Republic Justice Center: Houses Republic Law Enforcement, Also The Planet's Prison, And Location Of The Republic Courthouse Hotel Republica: A Very Tall Building Containing Most Residents Of Hyarn Province, And Also Serves As The Republic's /=BY ORDER OF THE PRESIDENT=\ Republic Courthouse: Houses The Republic's Judicial Branch, Is Located In The Republic Justice Center, Also Site Of Criminal Trials Reserve Dock: Contains all ship and men reserves on the planet. (ALL DESTROYED) Important People President Jen'Arar Jalak Of Hyarn: President Of The Republic. Head Of State (Before 01 ECPI) And Government (After 01 ECPI) Head Of Executive Branch Former Chancellor Rory Yalauk Of Hyarn: Chancellor Of The Republic. Head Of Government (Former, Before 01 ECPI) Head Senator Of The Republic (Hyarn Senator). Leader Of The Senate, Commands The Legislative Branch (After 01 ECPI) Senators (For Each 7 Provinces And Provinces Of Colonies And Other Worlds): Members Of The Senate Chief Executive Me'oai Tualam Of Relrai: Commands the Executives, However Not Head Of The Executive Branch Executives: Executives Of The Republic Supreme Judge Jo'Roan Liam Of Ne'emonai: Supreme Judge. Commands The Judicial Branch And Heads All Court Hearings Judges: Judges Of The Republic Aftermath The aftermath of the Bloodhunters attack as left us with these eerie pictures taken by science teams after they touched down on Cyrannus for the first time since it's destruction. Picture Credit: Metro Last Light, Star Wars Category:Cyrannatar Category:Planets Category:GCv2